MichaelLover's Sora Pan: The TV Series
Sora Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Sora Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Bart Simpson and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Sora Pan and the Disney/Non-Disney Villains, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Sora (Haley Joel Osment (speaking) and Kevin Jonas (singing)) The Keyblade Bearer who refused to grow old. He wears a a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. He also has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his female fawn Faline and his friends the lost woodland animals. He is the current leader of the lost alley cats, a group of cats wearing casual clothes. He once traveled to London and met Namine and her younger brothers Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Merlock. Namine and her brothers had to go back home so Sora relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Namine (Meaghan Jette Martin (speaking) and Ashley Tisdale (singing)) The Intergalactic girl who is the older sister of Simon and Fievel. She wears a white lace dress and light blue sandals. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is Sora's love interest. Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) Namine's younger brother. He has tan fur, a brown button nose, and blue eyes and wears a blue sweater, red and white sneakers, and blue glasses. He likes Namine's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking his glasses from him. Fievel Mousekewitz (Brianne Siddall) Namine's other younger brother. He has brown fur, peach markings at the muzzle and upper face, a reddish-pink nose, small whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a blue Russian hat with a black visor, a red sweater, blue pants, and a black belt with a gold buckle. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy tiger with him. Like Simon, he also likes Namine's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his tiger. He dislikes being separated from his tiger of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Faline (Veronica Taylor) Sora's pixie-sized female fawn and sidekick, she is jealous of Namine. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Alley Cats. Top Cat (Tom Kenny) Brain (Frank Welker) Spook (Robbie Daymond) Fancy-Fancy (Nick Bakay) Choo-Choo (Tom Kenny) Benny the Ball (Corey Burton) Trixie (Melissa Disney) Kitty Glitter (Teresa Ganzel) Rita (Bernadette Peters) Mimmy (Laura Summer) Sawyer Cat (Jasmine Guy) Sally Cat (Tara Meyer) Hello Kitty (Tara Strong) Dear Daniel (Scott Menville) Mrs. Brisby (Debi Mae West) Merlock (Christopher Lloyd) The fearsome magician Merlock. He hates Sora and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the alligator. He is deathly afraid of the gator because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Dijon. Dijon the Thief (Richard Libertini) The magician's cabin boy and assistant to Merlock the Magician. The Disney/Non-Disney Disney Villains hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Merlock the Magician. He is easily fooled by Sora's voice mimicking. The Disney/Non-Disney Villains Larxene/Endive (Shanelle Gray/Mindy Sterling) Wally Gator (John Mariano) The alligator who ate Merlock's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Wally swallowed. He likes to pick on Merlock the Magician but is dangerous to anybody. The Villainous Jungle Animals Captain Phoebus (Kevin Kline) Namine's adoptive father. Sora, Faline, and the lost alley cats took Namine and her brothers to him and his wife, Esmeralda, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Esmeralda (Demi Moore) Phoebus' wife and Namine's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series